the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Guerra Arnesiana
Em 3E 396, o que começou como uma simples rebelião escrava nas terras da Casa Dres até o sul culminando em uma guerra entre Morrowind e Black Marsh.62 A causa da guerra foi a morte de um comerciante Dunmer chamado Roris, que mais tarde fora canonizado pelo Templo do Tribunal.63 Ele foi capturado pelos Argonianos rebeldes quando se recusou condenar sua fé, sendo brutalmente torturado e assassinado. Quando notícias de sua morte chegaram em no resto de Morrowind, a guerra foi declarada contra Black Marsh. No final das contas, o exéricto de Morrowind derrotou os Argonianos e expandiram o território de Morrowind ao sul.64 O pai do famoso pintor Dunmer, Rythe Lythandas, era um conhecido participante da guerra. Depois que a paz foi estabelecida, uma comissão foi criada para reparar os danos causados pela guerra.65 Civil unrest Various houses of Morrowind, particularly House Dres and House Telvanni, had been gathering slaves from Black Marsh for hundreds of generations.12 This would lead to small conflicts festering long before the war started in earnest. Without the guiding hand of the true emperor, relations soured between the provinces.3 During a small slave revolt a Dunmer trader, a follower of the Tribunal named Roris, was captured by Argonian abolitionists. Roris was tortured by the Argonians, who demanded the renouncement of the Tribunal, until his death.4 : "Vengeance and justice for the martyred Saint Roris was the rallying cry of the Arnesian War" : ―Tribunal Templesrc This act would lead to a formal declaration of war, which turned to the favor of Morrowind. Large portions of northern Black Marsh were conquered and eventually assimilated into the province of Morrowind.2 During the conflict General Symmachus, husband of Queen Barenziah, was killed by a mob in Mournhold. To avoid any danger to the Queen and her children, the royal party fled to the Imperial City.5 Efeitos a Longo Prazo * Large portions of northern Black Marsh were ceded to Morrowind. ** These areas would be slowly be reclaimed following the outlawing of slavery.2 * Barenziah renounced her claim on the province of Morrowind, she fled to the city of Wayrest.2 * Roris, the Dunmer trader, was canonized by the Tribunal, becoming the patron saint of furnishers and caravaners.4 Referências # Third Era - An Abbreviated Timeline - The Last Year of the First Era — Jaspus Ignateous # Jump up^ Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The Temple: Morrowind— Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 # Jump up^ Lives of the Saints — Tribunal Temple # Jump up^ Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The War with the Trees: Argonia and the Black Marsh — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 # ^ Jump up to:a b'' ''c d A Dance in Fire, Chapter 7 — Waughin Jarth # ↑ Great Houses of Morrowind # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Lives of the Saints # ↑ The Real Barenziah, Book V Categoria:Eventos da História Categoria:Guerras Categoria:Eventos da Terceira Era